


Three Tricks

by Manicorn



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bratting, Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, Gargoyles, M/M, Monsters, Muscles, Mutants, Non-Consensual Spanking, Redemption, Spanking, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manicorn/pseuds/Manicorn
Summary: Taking place after the 'Bad Guys' graphic novel, Fang continues to be a real brat. Yama decides its his responsibility to give the brash mutate a lesson in manners... for the sake of team unity, if nothing else. A Gargoyles spanking story.
Relationships: Yama/Fang
Kudos: 7





	Three Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Once3333. Thank you for always having faith in me.

The first trick was the electricity.

All mutates had the power to emit blasts of bio-electric energy from their hands. It was a little adaptation Dr. Sevarius had secured for them early on. They could even wreathe their whole bodies in current like electric eels if they wished, and shock any who came in contact. So long as Fang had that capability, punishing him would be next to impossible. 

But Yama was patient. He waited until the group had finished a long, drawn out night of training exercises. The session had been grueling. By the end of it, he could tell Fang's electric charge had run out. Fang tried to make sure no one noticed, of course—he even covered for it by using his gun instead of his lightning—but Yama noticed. Yama had been watching him very carefully. All the mutate could summon from his fingertips were fizzled sparks.

When the harsh training was over Hunter, Dingo, and Matrix changed out and departed for their solitary meals. Yama lingered behind. He waited until he was absolutely sure he and Fang were alone in the modern, high-tech locker room. Then, he struck.

The second trick was the wings.

They were ungainly, always flapping around and getting in the way. But Yama came from a winged species himself. He knew the proper methods to fold, pin, and wrap the wings around the individual, all without harming them in the least. Silken cords then ensured they remained locked firmly in place. Although Fang struggled hard, it was not difficult to take him by surprise and leave him with his arms trapped against his sides by his own bat-like appendages. They effectively acted as a form of strait jacket. He raged against them angrily.

"Hey—what's the big idea!" he demanded.

Yama’s response was measured and calm. "You have been a trial this past week, Fang. You have laughed at our misfortunes, joked about betrayal, and acted rashly in battle. You have undermined the team at every opportunity. You are callous, overblown, and conceited. It is time we had a long... _discussion_ about your behavior."

Fang emitted a short bark of laughter. "You rehearse that?"

The line of Yama's mouth deepened into a frown. He gripped the mutate firmly by a trapped bicep. "That is an example of the attitude I mentioned."

"Pff! Whatever." Despite his captive state, Fang didn't seem worried in the slightest. In fact, he treated the entire situation like a joke. "I bet Mommy-dearest won't be happy 'bout you taking matters into your own hands," he said, clearly referring to Hunter.

Attempting to sow discord. Typical of Fang. "This is not about her, but between you and me," Yama replied.

"Heh, yeah I'll bet. In that case--HEEEYY! HELP!" Fang suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs. His ears perked for an answering shout from outside, clearly hoping the others were still nearby. But when there was no indication of them, they flattened back down. Fang then covered for it by sneering. 

"So what are you gonna do?" he asked contemptuously. "Spank me?"

Yama raised an eyebrow. Now _that_ was interesting. Either it was a great coincidence, or their two cultures had more in common than he'd thought. Regardless, with his firm grip on Fang's upper arm he steered the muscular cougar forward to one of the benches along the wall and placed his foot up on one. Then, with a sudden jerk, he tipped Fang off his pawed feet and bent him forward across his raised knee. 

"Exactly," he told him.

"Huh?" Fang gaped. Then realization dawned at the position he was in. "Hey, HEY, I was KIDDING!"

Yama laid a clawed hand on Fang's left buttock. "I was not." His talons dug in slightly.

The mutate reacted immediately in the anticipated manner--an attempt to twist and flail off his knee. But Yama was thoroughly prepared for that. He caught the bully in time and forced him back into position, bent even further. With his left hand he pushed down on Fang's back to keep him in place. That allowed free reign to his right, which he used to smooth out the seat of Fang's blue trunks, then raised high over his head. The first strike was always the most important in any punishment. It set the tone for the rest.

_SMAACK!_

"Ow!"

Good. A reaction. The gargoyle raised his arm high again. He just hoped he was up to completing the task he'd set before himself. There was only one trick left now, but it was by far the most difficult.

_CRACK!_

"Gyah!" Fang bit out a yelp as the next spank struck the seat of his speedo. "Man, I knew all you gargoyles were pervs, but I didn't know it was this bad!" he said with a sneer. "Is this what you all get up to in those big castles late at night? Butt spanks and ass play?"

Yama pursed his lips. Another expected route of attack. "Do no project your own nature onto me. This is about discipline, nothing more."

"Yeah?" Fang aimed a shit-eating grin over his shoulder. "So you saying you _ain't_ been checking me out in the locker room?"

_SMACK! WHACK! SPANK!_

"Yoww! Ow, hey!"

It was necessary to get things back on track. Yama had all the power between them now; he had only to demonstrate it. He landed a fast and stinging series of slaps to Fang's toned backside as a show of strength. "In order to atone, one must first be appropriately punished for his misdeeds," he said.

"Owww! Punishment, huh? Well mebbe I don't _want_ to atone! Ya ever think of that? Maybe I don't feel bad about anything—Arrrgh!" Fang roared at a particularly hard swat to his left cheek. "I like the present me just fine!"

Resistance. Again, as expected. But there was a hint of something more as well. Fang's protests gave him away.

Yama switched to slower, harder hits. He could feel some heat beginning to rise through the tight fabric of Fang's speedo. "The present you is a bully, knave, and a rogue. You can be more," he told him.

"Hnng! Now you're sounding like my old chum, Talon!"

"Perhaps this ‘Talon’ was right."

That quieted Fang down. Curious. But unbeknownst to Yama, the mention of his former leader was making the mutate rebel recall the last time he'd been slung ass-up over a knee. 

It'd been right after he'd tried that ill-conceived coup on Talon's holdings down in the sewers. Oh, sure, it'd almost worked—til those damn gargoyles had interfered. Instead, the little forced mutiny had ended in Fang's speedo peeled down and him thrown over the rightful leader's lap for some well-deserved payback. Fang didn't begrudge him that—hell, he'd been planning to do the exact same in Talon's place!—but he sure as hell didn't like it either. Electrified smack after electrified smack had crackled against his bare ass, all as he'd howled and bucked and swore he'd get revenge someday. Claw had silently watched the whole thing, too. It'd been beyond humiliating, but everyone had agreed it’d been fully deserved. He hadn’t been able to sit in his cell for over a week after.

And now here he was, right back over a knee like a red-headed stepchild. Man, how come this kept happening to him? How come he kept getting... _spanked_ like this!?

"I believe a part of you does crave redemption," said Yama. He began delivering a series of painful swats all down one side of the mutate’s backside, then up the other. "You would not remain on the team otherwise. You simply require help achieving it."

Fang snorted even as he jerked around and started to kick. "So you're what, _helping_ me by beating my ass? Don't try your applied psychology BS on me, pal!"

The gargoyle narrowed his eyes. "Exactly. By 'beating your ass' as you put it, you will learn your actions have consequences."

“And here I thought you guys were all heart around here!” Fang tried to rear up his chest, but Yama pushed him back down before raising his hand again.

_SWAT!_

“Nngh!”

“We also know that, as a bully, your chief language is force. To begin your redemption we must first speak to you in a manner you understand. You’ve brought this pain upon yourself.”

"Hah! Well you're gonna have to do better than that then. I've taken harder licks from my babysitter," Fang sneered.

Bravado. Another expected route of resistance. Yama's response to it was simple. He reached for the waistband of Fang's speedo, gripped it, then hauled straight down. The stretchy fabric peeled inside out, exposing the two muscled and brown-furred buttocks that'd been contained within. Yama was gratified when the move didn't result in the mutate making any other sort of sexual innuendos regarding his nudity. Fang merely gasped, then gave a grimace of irritation and another exasperated wriggle. 

"Oh C’MON," he said. Then the next spank landed on bare cheek. "OWW!"

Yes, they were definitely making progress.

Yama applied himself to the task of punishment with renewed vigor. He swatted first one buttock, then the other, making sure to punish each of the taut globes evenly. Fang, of course, fought him every step of the way. He thrashed, kicked, and tried to bite. But with his wings trapping his arms there wasn't much he could do other than squirm—which he nevertheless did, with great effort. Yama held him more tightly and continued to spank away.

It had been... some time since he'd enforced discipline like this. In the Ishimura clan it was traditionally their leader, Kai, who was in charge of punishments for the warriors. In truth, part of Yama sorely wished Kai had chosen that method for dealing with _him_ after he'd foolishly betrayed the clan, all those weeks ago. He would gladly have bared himself and lain over his leader's lap for a hundred spankings, if it would have restored his lost honor.

Anything was better than banishment.

"Arrgh! I'm telling ya! Yer barking up the wrong tree here! OW!"

Yama glanced back down. The punishment was clearly getting to Fang now. He was twisting harder, and gritting his teeth so as not to cry out. Reddened flesh was showing through the brown fur of his backside. Good. With pain, came clarity. At least, that was the idea.

He delivered another devastating smack, prompting a yowl from his victim. "Will you be more attentive to your teammates in the future, and work to foster unity as a group?"

_SPANK!_

"OWW! Yeah, right," Fang growled. "In case you hadn't noticed, I've never been much of a 'team' player."

Defiant to the end. Yama sighed, and increased the speed of his slaps.

_Spank-Spank-Spank-Spank-_

"Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!" Fang yelped at each, until the final blow made him throw his head back and whine as loud as he could. "Oh, c'mon!" he complained, "I'm just bein' honest here!"

"Indeed. But what you fail to realize is that this present ‘you’ can be changed. You have but to desire it. Each journey begins with a single step."

"Yeah, or with a single _spank_ ," Fang muttered, right before another smack caught him right on the crease where his buttocks met his thighs. "OOH!" His stunned face was nearly comical.

Yama hid a smile. "Indeed, or with a single spank." He followed that up with another rapidfire burst all over the mutate's writhing rear.

"Oww ow ow, fuck! Whaddya want from me! I am what I am! Nnngahh! And if you think you're gonna—Owww!—make me a better _person_ from a damn—Aaoooww!— _spanking_ , you're even dumber than the rest of the gargoyles I've—Aaaow!—met! And I've met some real—OOOH!—doozies! OOOOHH!" Fang was nearly howling from the non-stop punishment.

"Regardless," Yama squeezed a hot cheek. "That is the only method for you to get this punishment to end." He drew his hand back again.

_SMACK!_

"OWWW! Fine. FINE. I'll be a good little boy! Is that what you want to hear, dammit? Is that wha—"

_SMACK!_

"OwwWW!"

Yama then delivered a followup blow to each of Fang's cheeks. "What I want to hear is that you'll work to improve yourself."

"AOWW! Fine!"

"And that you'll cease your attempts to promote disunity on the team," he added. He continued to spank.

"Yes, yes, whatever you want! Just quit—OWW!—beatin' my ass already! Please! AAAHH!"

To Fang's surprise, Yama actually did stop. He dropped his hand, then let it rest across a swollen buttock. He even gave it a light squeeze, seemingly out of comfort. And damn... if Fang didn't moan a little just because of how good that felt. 

Normally this would be the time he'd mouth off some more. Say something biting and insensitive to take the wind out of the uptight Yama’s sails. But, well—his ass was bright red, sore, radiating heat like a furnace, and he could still feel the fucker’s palm on it. Maybe later.

For Yama's part, he was satisfied with the results of the punishment. He knew Fang was hardly a changed man. Many more spankings would be needed for that, if it were to happen at all. But that was also to be expected. For the sake of team unity, Yama was prepared to give as many punishments as required. He'd already cleared it with Hunter, who’d seemed more amused by the idea than anything. Fang's reaction to the news would surely be interesting when he found out.

Yama smoothed the fur back over Fang’s disciplined butt cheeks and gave them a pat. “You may not see the importance of this punishment now, but in time perhaps you will. You shall see, and I will help you. Each journey truly does begin with a single step.”

“Yeah yeah,” Fang groaned. “Kumbaya and all that.”

The third and final trick was merely securing a promise to try.


End file.
